


【龙腾世纪起源同人】云雀之殇（2）

by Shakarian



Series: Dragon Age [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051295





	【龙腾世纪起源同人】云雀之殇（2）

一路上遇到的人几乎都跟她贺喜，就连总在一个地方乞讨的老乞丐也露出微笑祝福她，让人心情好上加好…唉，当然，除了埃尔瓦。她经过的时候，那女人居然对她吐口水。

“我才不向你道贺呢，有钱的混蛋。你丈夫好看又怎么样？不出三年他就会变成破布堆里的一个水桶，等着瞧！”

埃尔瓦平时对谁都会说些尖酸刻薄的话，大部分时候都没人搭理。但今天都还要让玛薇不痛快的人，她也没打算假以辞色。

“你脑袋上有洞是不是。只有比那家伙还蠢的脑子，才会觉得侨民区里谁家有钱。”

她指着一只从埃尔瓦身边窜过去的巨鼠，那家伙简直比猫还大。牵着埃尔瓦衣襟的小孩子被老鼠吓得直往妈妈怀里躲。小时候她们这帮小孩还跟没出嫁的埃尔瓦一起玩过，现在这女人看起来却足足比她大了二十岁还多。

“我看你在那边得意洋洋地走来走去就不爽，你以为你是费尔顿的女王？哈！你爸花钱给你买了个好看的男人，这样就了不起啦？看你能得意几天！”

“对啊，我爸心疼我，存钱让我有个帅气温柔又体贴的另一半。奈拉若斯铁匠的手艺超棒，而且爱我爱到不行，”她眼也不眨地撒谎。“谁叫你家不给你准备嫁妆？害得你只能被嫁给又老又痴肥的水手，一年半载也不会爬上几次你的床，就算上了床也因为喝酒喝太多，醉得跟泥巴一样。噢，我猜他醒着的时候也软的跟泥巴差不多？你真可怜。这样的话，顺便问一下，那小鬼到底是谁的种啊？”

幸亏爸不在。要是听到她嘴里吐出这些从港口水手那里听到的粗话，现在可能已经气到中风了。不过能把其他人气死就好，尤其是犯贱的人。至少埃尔瓦看起来已经快要中风了。

“没脸没皮的骚货，你以为你就比我强是不是？呸，我虽然穷，但是有骨气！”

“你的自尊留在家自己欣赏就好，关我什么事，真奇怪。今天要跟又年轻又英俊的丈夫结婚的是我，跟他相处需要充满尊严---‘啊，奈拉若斯，你知道我是有骨气的’吗？”

“滚远点，在无数男人身下打滚的村姑！”

这是丹诺林侨民区用来骂女人最恶毒的话，当然，恶毒指的是村姑，不是打滚。但玛薇这次没回嘴，反而大笑着走开。她知道对方一旦骂出这种话时，就已经彻底输了。

精灵之树栽种在每个精灵侨民区的中央，是早先那些被迫迁入城市的精灵祖先们对森林最后的留恋与回忆。它有个复杂拗口的精灵文名字，但除了长老没人懂，更没人记得，大家只是简单地叫它精灵树，或者苍生树。丹诺林的这一棵几个人才能合抱，高达数丈，如果爬上树梢，虽然无法俯瞰全城风貌，但视线至少能和那些高贵的地段平齐。它也是贫民窟里最美丽的存在，深褐的树皮上满是神秘的沟壑，枝干郁郁葱葱，从深绿和嫩绿的叶片间垂下串串白花，芳香扑鼻。有人会偶尔给它浇浇水，但它所守护的人民现在照料它更多地只是出于一种长久以来的习惯。大部分人成天自顾不暇，稍有余裕便把省出来的钱投入教会的募款箱，再祈祷个半天，希望能借此上达天听，让自己的运气变得好一点。不过丹诺林和至高堡的守护树至少还幸运地活着，而其他很多城市里精灵树早已变成迷失的森林子民们炉中的劈柴了。

“嗨，幸运的玛薇。”倚在树干上的年轻人看到她走近，挺直身体挥了挥手臂。“过来跟我一起庆祝最后的自由时光？”

“怎么，你怕啦？”她打趣表哥。“看你面青唇白的样子，哪像是要去结婚，根本就是上刑场嘛！“

“这有什么好奇怪的，谁能跟你比运气呢，小薇….你的新郎是每个精灵少女的梦中情人，而我的那个简直就是一只溺水的小耗子！”

“你已经见过他们了？”

“当然，我又不像你，成天都在赖床。不然你以为我怎么会用那种形容词！”

“耗子有什么不好，我敢打赌侨民区地下的每个耗子洞都比地面上的房子温暖舒服得多，还储满了吃的。”

索利斯苦笑了一下：“说得好，看来我剩下的五十年都得看只母耗子转来转去把每一粒谷子搬进自己窝里，然后再亲一下那个尖鼻子，叫她‘亲爱的’…别提了，趁大家还在准备，我带你去见见他们。你也该认识一下自己的未婚夫啦，不要到时候婚礼的时候搞错人换戒指呐~~”

“那种事情只有像你这样的莽撞鬼才会做得出来，索利斯。”

表哥拍了拍她的背，给她指方向，两个人并肩往那里走。  


“你会紧张吗，小薇？”在路上的时候，表哥问她。

“这不是我们能决定的啊，索利斯。满了十六岁就得结婚，伴侣由长老指定…每个城市精灵都是这么活的，不是吗？既然早就知道生活会是什么样，那还紧张什么呢？”

索利斯打量着她的新发型和新衣服，呐呐地低语。

“不是啦，我本来还以为你会….做什么出人意表的事，像逃婚什么的，毕竟你是我们这一伙中间最活泼的一个…不过看起来你还蛮高兴的，这样也不错。想想到时候的场景…哈，一开始只是大家聊聊天讲讲笑话，不用一分钟就成了两个人结婚的大庆典，而我们不过是婚礼的当天早上才见过彼此。”他颤抖起来。“事都到临头了，我猜胡思乱想也没用，咱们还是走吧。”

当那个身影跃入眼帘时，她的心砰砰跳了起来。那人正在谈话，跟他说话的女精灵她不认识。侨民区几乎不会有什么陌生人，背影的主人一定就是奈拉若斯了。

走近了她看得更清楚。他穿了件本色麻布衬衣，外罩绣上藤蔓纹样的橄榄色毛料马甲，还束着深红色腰带，颜色配起来真好看。衣服上居然有绣花…这在城市精灵里实在少见，看起来他们家在至高堡过得相当不错，父母也很疼他。他会嫌弃她们塔必思家太穷吗？她…她居然开始忐忑起来了。

“嘿，瓦劳拉！”身边的表哥并没体谅她的心情，已经在打招呼了。“这是我表妹玛薇。玛薇，这是我未婚妻瓦劳拉，那是奈拉若斯，你的未婚夫。”

那人转过身来，宽肩窄腰，浅黄的短发温柔地笼在蓝绿色的眼睛上方。索利斯挤眉弄眼地推推表妹，把她推到前面去。看着对面那个男人温和的微笑，她的伶牙俐齿现在居然全都发挥不出来，半天只挤出一句：

“哦，你好帅，他们说的是真的。”

她恨不得抽自己耳光，恨不得马上有一群巨鼠在面前挖个洞让她钻到地底下去。这么花痴！奈拉若斯一定觉得她跟那些成天跟在他裤子后边尖叫的小女孩没啥两样，他会鄙视她了！婚姻生活有这种开头，将来只会收获不幸。爸说只有两个人互相尊敬热爱，日子才能过得和和美美。完蛋了，她的一生还没怎么开始就满是黑暗了！

“你的眼睛好漂亮，跟紫罗兰的颜色一样。”

他对她说的第一句话，是在赞美她。

“天哪，小薇，你居然脸红了！月亮将来都不会再升起来了吗？”

“索~~利斯。”瓦劳拉斜瞟了自己口没遮拦的未婚夫一眼，轻声责备他。玛薇因为羞耻而低着头，所以注意到表哥的两只手在很紧张地揪着衣服下摆，努力要把皱褶扯平。他没特意去做礼服，但也换上了最正式最好的那套衣裳，刷得干干净净的。

“臭索利斯。”她用脚偷偷去踩表哥：“你刚才还嫌她长得不好看呢。”

“我才不是对她的外表不满！”索利斯用气音反驳她，生怕自己的窃窃私语被未婚妻听见。“我那是害羞，害羞！”

“你们表兄妹感情好像很不错呀，就像我跟奈拉若斯一样。将来我们的相处一定会很愉快的！“

瓦劳拉说起话来永远都带着笑意。呃….她可能是不怎么好看啦，眼睛太小，鼻子又太尖，野花插在枯黄的头发上看起来都沾上了憔悴。但她笑起来这些缺点就不见了，说话又让人如沐春风，玛薇决定要喜欢她。

“玛薇，你真是太漂亮了。好啦，索利斯，我们去走走，让她和奈拉若斯互相认识认识。“

瓦劳拉的优点在她心里又多了一项。

“我真的很幸运，你知道。“他们在路上慢慢走，奈拉若斯先跟她说话，因为她太害羞。”没想到你对我的欢迎这么直率这么热烈，让人很开心。“

“我还以为你会认为那很蠢。“她结结巴巴地说。”我，我真的太紧张了。“  


“啊，不会的。我的眼睛只要还张开，就会想办法让你高兴。“

他笑起来的声音很低沉….很好听，让她逐渐轻松，舌头也不再打结。

“从至高堡到这里，一路上都还好吗？“

“非常顺利，什么大事都没有。不过我猜那是因为我跟的这个商队实在太穷了，连盗匪都看不上眼，我真是个幸运的家伙。“

她笑得前仰后合，奈拉若斯真是太风趣了。

“你笑起来的声音真好听，像是清脆的铃铛。据说你唱起歌来连精灵树上的云雀也要停下翅膀？婚礼上唱一首给我怎么样。“

“谁告诉你我会唱歌的啊？“她仰起头对他眨眨眼。

“上门来提亲的媒人对这一点大加夸耀，索利斯也专门提到。不过赞美的言辞比起你本人来，就实在是太失色了。“

“呐…你觉得丹诺林是个什么样的地方？我，我不知道你会不会适应这里，觉得陌生什么的…“

“离开家乡当然是很让人难过的。不过这里的气氛好像更和睦些，可能是因为族人比较多，人类的关注又比较少吧。反正，有什么疑惑和问题，你都会帮我教我，跟我一起寻求答案的，不是吗？“

他看得她低下头去，然后握住她的手，在她掌心里放了一枚戒指。

“你看，这是要给你的结婚戒指。是我亲手打出来的。“

玛薇手中的那枚银指环纤细质朴，轻若无物。素环的内面刻着N和M，闪耀着细微的金光。

“你知道的，我是铁匠，做这种小东西很吃力…不够精美。不过我还是想办法弄来了一点儿金子，不够打一个指环，只能嵌出我们的名字缩写…“

她突然把指环塞回去给他，开口责备，声音意外地尖利。

“你不该给我看这个。婚礼前让新娘见到婚戒是不祥的，你这个笨蛋！“

“傻瓜。马上你就是我的了，早一小时晚一小时有什么要紧呢？“

她跳到他怀里去亲吻他，吻得两个人都快把持不住。放她下来的时候他们俩都在喘气，脸红得像晚霞，眼神闪耀如星。

“据说新娘在婚礼还没开始前就亲吻新郎，更不祥呢，你怎么不提了？“她的未婚夫取笑她。

“早一刻钟晚一刻钟很重要吗？“

他们大笑起来，一直笑到有人来告诉他们婚礼已经准备好了。两个人牵着手，一起走向精灵树。

（待续）


End file.
